Grojband fanfiction: Laney's secret
by Grojband lover 101
Summary: The band finds out about how Laney's Mother recently died and she has to live with her abusive father who says she can't see the guys anymore! What will the band do to save Laney? Rated t for some bad language in one section


LANEYS SECRET.

Corey's POV:

"Where's Lanes? She's normally on time to band practice, if not early!"

"Yeah!" Kin and Kon answered.

Laney finally arrived at band practice, she was all battered. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms.

"OH MY GOD, LANEY ARE YOU OK?! We all yelled as ran over to her, she looked really sore.

"Fine, thanks." Laney whispered.

"What happened to you?! Did the Newmans do this to you?! I sware if they did I'll-"

"Don't worry, Core, it wasn't the Newmans, I just fell over on the way." She whispered with a small but obviously fake smile and looked into my eyes.

The other two looked very worried still.

"Lanes you couldn't get that much damage just from falling! What really happened?" I say in a very worried tone.

"I FELL. Can we please just let it go!?" She says in a pissed tone.

I could see she hurt her stomach to as in practice she couldn't hold her base to her stomach, she looked in pain for the whole of band practice.

But we decided it would be better if we just left her.

"Awesome practice guys. And Laney!" Laney looked up at me when I said that, well I suppose I just always considered her one of the guys, so it probably surprised her that I didn't refer to her as a guy that time.

" So you guys, wanna have a sleepover?" Kin and Kon jumped up and down and screamed "YEAH!"

I looked at Lanes who looked very upset.

" You in Lanes?" I asked hopefully. I then saw tears form in her eyes, I have never seen Laney cry.

Kin and Kon stopped jumping up and down and looked at me, and then looked at Lanes who looked as though she was about to burst out in tears.

"Lanes? What's the matter?" I said in a very worried tone.

It was then she burst out crying, I ran out of the garage after her, I finally caught up and grabbed her arm to stop her, she tried to pull away but I just picked her up laid her on the ground and sat in the middle of her back (Authors note: no I don't mean that in a sexual way, yes I know you were thinking it!) it's what I always did when she bailed or tried to run off.

"Laney, what's the matter?" I said in a very serious tone, and looked at her lying on the ground, it hurt me seeing her like this.

She just shook her head at me.

"Laney, you know I won't get off you until you explain, I'm you best friend, you can tell me anything!"

"I can't." She said in a very quiet voice.

"LANEY! You can tell me anything! Just like I can tell you anything! Please Lanes, I hate seeing you like this. And I know I'm hurting you more like this! Because you have injuries everywhere! But this is the only way!"

"It's my Dad." She finally gives in, I decide to jump off her and carry her to a bench (bridal style)

"What about him?"

"Well, my Mother recently died.:( and since then he has come back to live with me, that's why I have been late and missed a couple of practices."

"Lanes I'm so sorry! But why are you do beaten up?"

"He doesn't want me to be part of the band anymore, or see you guys!"

"WHAT THE F***! WHY? We need you! Plus that doesn't explain why you are all beaten up." I say as I nearly cry.

But I can see Laney already is crying, I hug her and she looks at me and shoves her face in my chest.

"Please tell me Lanes, your my best friend and I care for you."

"Well he is- does- well he is always punching me and kicking and locking me in my room without anything for days, and when he found out I was still in the band he freaked, and went all out."

I say.

I couldn't believe my best friend was being abused and didn't even tell me! I was now scared to send her home, I then also let out a couple of tears,

"Lanes, why didn't you just tell us?"

"I couldn't, if he finds me with you he will-"

"Have to go though me! I won't have anyone hurting my lanes! I mean I won't hVe anyone hurting you lanes!" I said in a scared tone.

She blushes.

" I should go home. Before you know, he realises." Laney says sadly.

She hugs me and leaves, I decide to secretly follow her.

Laney's POV:

To be honest I'm terrified to be walking into my house, but Cor and the band are definitely worth it!

I walk in. Nap but I'm stopped by a big figure, my dad.

[now this next part may have some rude offensive words]

"Where have you been slut face!" shouts at Laney,

" YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN WITH YOU THREE BOYFRIENDS SLUT!

" LEAVE ME ALONE, YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME YOU-YOU FREAK! Laney screams.

What have I done.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT, HOW DARE YOU!" He starts hitting me hard and kicking me, this time he got out a knife.

"COREY, HELP!" I scream.

"HES NOT COMING FOR YOU LITTLE HORE!" He starts cutting me with the knife, he doesn't cut to deep, just so they I have a fair fee fairly deep cuts as he throws the knife and starts dragging me to my room.

Just then Cor jumps in and punches my Dad. Until my dad's out cold.

Cor made sure I was alright, but the cuts were too deep, i passed out from blood lose, Corey then ring the cops, ambulance and kin and Kon.

When they were all there Laney's dad was taken to prison, and the boys all came in the ambulance with Laney to the hospital.

3 horse later

Corey's POV:

The doctor walked out of Laney's room.

"IS SHE OK!" I scream at the doctor,

"Friends of Penn?"

We all nodded.

"Come with me."

We followed to Laney's room to see her asleep on a bed.

I ran up to her.

"Lanes! Are you ok?" I ask.

"She's asleep" the doctor says to me.

I sigh.

"Cor?" I hear a very familiar quiet voice.

"LANES! Your ok!"

"Just be careful as she had stitches." The doctor says.

"Laney gets out of the hospital, obviously dressed, with the guys, they all get a ride to Corey's house, everyone was quite quiet, "lanes, your gonna be living with me, cause of your dad." I whispered to Lanes. Lanes looked at me with a smile. Man it had been a while since I had seen her smile for real.

"Well shall we start practice?!" Lanes said with a smile.

Every one looked happy that Lanes seemed sort of back to normal!

"Ok!"

"I think we have a long overdue sleepover!" We all agreed,

I noticed a bit later that lanes was still looked depressed, when she came down stairs we all gasped at how skinny she was.

"Lanes! How long were you hiding this from us!?" I say!

Laney's refused to answer.

"Lanes why do you still look so sad?" We all ask with concern.

"Well I suppose I have to tell you-"

"Unless you want me to sit on you again!" Corey said.

"Well some of the junk my sad said to me, it well- it really hurt my feelings."

"Like what Lanes?" I asked hoping she would actually answer. Which to my surprise she did tell us.

"Well he called me fat, ugly, a guy, a hore and a slut and other really mean stuff, and he would always say stuff way worse then Trina about our band." Lanes is obviously about to burst into tears.

I run up to her and give her a massive hug!

"NONE OF THAT IS TRUE! ITS ALL CRAZY SHIT THAT CAME OUT OF THE MIUTH IF A PHSYCO PATH!" I yell at her as I shake her back and forth.

"We agree!" Kin and Kon said.

"But he was right, you guys are just saying that to try and make me feel better."

"No it's not Lanes! You know we would tell you if any of them are true! Your my best friend, and I hate seeing you like this especially since you've be so good to me, and helped me through hard times! I owe you big time!" I say.

*Door bell rings*

"Pizza is here" I run up stairs and grab the pizzas and bring them back down, here we go, now let's choose a movie!

We are half an hour into the movie and I look at every ones pizza boxes, all of us have eaten the whole pizza except Lanes, who normally would also have finished, but she has only eaten half a piece, I look at her worried. She is sitting next to me on the couch.

"What's the matter Cor?" Lanes asks.

"No lanes! What's up with you!? You need to eat!"

I look Cor in the eye,

"I'm fine Cor! I'm full!" Laney says to me.

I pull her in really close, so she is right next to me she is blushing like crazy.

"Lanes, please eat a bit more? For me?" I whisper to her.

Who could resist those puppy dog eyes,

"Fine I'll try."

Kin and Kon keep looking at me with very concerned faces.

Laney's only eaten one piece of pizza,

She looks exhausted she suddenly is leaning against me.

"There you happy I ate!" She whispered

I was still frowning.

"Core I can't fit any more in!"

I nod, I'm just so worried about my lanes! Whoa whoa whoa whoa did I just say MY Lanes? Well fine I do love her that's why I'm so scared.

I put my arm around her,

"Lanes I'm worried, you can't just not eat, you could get sick! I CANT LET YOU GET SICK OR WORSE STILL DIE! LANEY I LOVE YOU!"

"Really? You really love me? Core I have loved you ever since we've met. But I just can't eat! But your worth the fight!" Laney said.

Kin and Kon are just staring at us as I just yelled at Laney admitting I liked her, and she admitted she liked me!

I brought her in really close and our lips touched, sparks flew!

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Laney was back to her normal self, except a few things,

Corey and Laney were now officially going out and grojband had become somewhat bigger.

I love Lanes more then enything in the whole entire universe.

**THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYBODY!**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT STORY!**


End file.
